Fairy Tale: My Life as a Princess
by ShizuShizu-Nyan
Summary: Sakura, seorang remaja putri Yatim Piatu yang hidup sendirian, tiba-tiba didatangi utusan dari istana dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah calon penerus kerajaan Haruno! Ikuti kehidupan sehari-hari Sakura di sekolah khusus para penerus kerajaan, Konoha Royal Gakuen. Siapa yang nantinya akan ia pilih di antara 6 pangeran itu? AU & OOC. My first fic. You're welcome to read :)
1. Ch 1 - My Ordinary Life

**Fairy Tale: My Life as a Princess**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Shueisha.**

_Halo. Saya Shizushizu-nyan. Ini fanfic pertama saya, kritikannya jangan yang terlalu sakit, please?_

_Well, sedikit membahas cerita ini, ada 6 orang pria yang salah satunya nanti akan menjadi pasangan Sakura. Jadi agak mirip Otome game gitu. Untuk saat ini, masih belum ada pasangan yang fix buat Sakura, jadi saya akan sangat terbuka untuk saran about pairing di fanfic ini._

_Oh ya, ke 6 orang itu adalah:_

_1. Cool Prince, Sasuke. Anak kedua dan pangeran dari Kerajaan Uchiha. Ia adalah pangeran yang dingin sekaligus keren. Memiliki fans wanita yang paling banyak diantara keenam pangeran._

_2. Cheerful Prince, Naruto. Pangeran sekaligus penerus tunggal dari kerajaan Namikaze. Orang yang ramah dan memiliki banyak teman baik pria maupun wanita dan selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai rivalnya._

_3. Silent Prince, Gaara. Ia adalah anak ketiga dan merupakan pangeran dari Kerajaan Sabaku. Ia sangat pendiam dan hanya berbicara jika ditanya. Entah mengapa, ia adalah sahabat karib Naruto yang sifatnya berbeda 180 derajat._

_4. Tough Prince, Hidan. Pangeran dari kerajaan Jashin. Biang kerusuhan nomor satu di Konoha Gakuen. Hobinya yaitu berkelahi serta mengejek Deidara._

_5. Elegant Prince, Deidara. Pangeran dari kerajaan Yamanaka dan juga memiliki seorang saudari kembar. Ia juga dikenal sebagai Feminine Prince karena penampilan dan wajahnya yang mirip perempuan (Walau hanya Hidan yang berani memanggilnya begitu terang-terangan)._

_6. Masked Prince, Tobi. Hampir tidak ada satu halpun yang diketahui tentang Tobi, mulai dari wajahnya bahkan Kerajaan asal usulnya. Karena itu nickname lainnya adalah Mysterious Prince. Orangnya periang dan sedikit kekanakan dan hampir selalu berada di dekat Deidara (Yang membuat Deidara merasa sangat terganggu karenanya)_

_Sedikit info, Keenam Pangeran dan Sakura sama-sama berusia 17 tahun dan Deidara kubuat jadi saudara kembarnya Ino. Karena itulah mereka berasal dari Kerajaan yang sama._

_Welp, itu saja kata pengantarnya. Sorry kalau kepanjangan. Selamat membaca Minna!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**My Ordinary Life**

Hari ini memiliki siang yang cerah bagi orang-orang untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Seorang gadis berambut pink, tampak berjalan dengan semangat sekaligus bersiul kecil sembari membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan di tangannya.

"Kak Sakura!" Seru seorang anak kecil memanggil gadis itu. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap anak yang memanggilnya itu dengan tanda Tanya.

"Hmm, ada apa Konohamaru-sama?" Tanya Sakura bermaksud ingin mengetahui tujuan anak yang diketahui bernama Konohamaru itu memanggilnya.

"Aaah, sudah kubilang berhenti memanggil namaku dengan kata "sama"! Kita kan teman. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau ingin kemana dengan keranjang buah itu Kak Sakura?"

"Ya, ya. Keranjang buah ini ingin kuantarkan kepada Iruka-sensei. Katanya, ia memerlukan buah-buahan ini sebagai salah satu hidangan untuk menyambut seseorang dari keluarga kerajaan yang katanya akan pindah ke Konoha Knight Gakuen." Kata Sakura tersenyum kecil karena Konohamaru yang selalu saja marah ketika dirinya di panggil dengan sebutan "sama".

Konohamaru adalah penerus kerajaan Konoha, yang merupakan kerajaan terbesar sekaligus kerajaan netral di dunia ini. Karenanya, tidak jarang terlihat turis dari kerajaan lain berjalan-jalan di kerajaan Konoha ini.

"Oh ya? Tumben. Kira-kira dari kerajaan apa ya… Aku boleh ikut, kak?" Pinta Konohamaru kepada Sakura agar membolehkannya ikut ke Konoha Knight Gakuen, tempat dimana Iruka berada.

"Umm… Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ebisu-san? Ia pasti sedang mencarimu sekrang." Tebak Sakura. Bagi seorang pangeran dari kerajaan terbesar, tentu akan sangat berbahaya untuk berjalan-jalan di luar istana seorang diri. Ebisu adalah bodyguard yang ditugaskan sebagai guru tata krama sekaligus mengawasi Konohamaru. Namun, Konohamaru yang tidak suka dilarang untuk melakukan ini dan itu oleh Ebisu, selalu saja mencari-cari jalan untuk kabur darinya. Dengan otaknya yang cerdik, ia selalu saja berhasil kabur dari Ebisu.

"Ah, biarkan saja dia. Paling sekarang Ebisu-sensei sedang kewalahan mencariku. Lagipula sekarang aku kan sedang bersama Kak Sakura yang kekuatannya sama dengan gajah ngamuk kalo lagi marah." Komentar Konohamaru tak peduli.

'Anak ini… kalau saja ia bukan pangeran, pasti sudah kujitak kepalanya.' Geram Sakura dalam hati.

"Hah, baiklah kalau memang itu maumu." Kata Sakura menyerah. Akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Konoha Knight Gakuen, sekolah dimana para muridnya dapat belajar dan berlatih menjadi seorang ksatria dan juga tempat dimana Iruka mengajar.

Ketika mereka sampai, mereka dibuat takjub dengan ratusan siswa yang sedang berlatih keras di Konoha Knight Training Ground. Mereka semua bermandikan keringat serta memiliki mata yang serius ketika sedang berlatih bersama sesama siswa.

"Wow… Walaupun sudah berulang kali aku kemari, aku selalu saja dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan ini." Seru Konohamaru dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Hei, Sakura. Disini!" Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya. Sakura dan Konohamaru lalu berlari kecil menuju orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hm? Konohamaru-sama!? Kenapa anda ada disini?" Iruka, orang yang memanggil mereka berseru kaget ketika matanya mendarat kearah Konohamaru.

''Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan, Iruka-sensei. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku datang kesini bukan?" Celoteh Konohamaru jengkel melihat sikap Iruka.

"Pasti kau kabur lagi dari Ebisu kan? Hah, pangeran yang satu ini… Tindakannya benar-benar susah dikontrol!"

"Apa katamu!?" Teriak Konohamaru tidak terima dengan pernyataan Iruka.

"Sudah, sudah. Hentikan kalian berdua. Ini buahnya, Iruka-sensei." Ucap Sakura melerai mereka sembari menyerahkan sekeranjang buah pada Iruka.

"Oh ya, thanks Sakura. Ini bayaran untuk buahnya." Ujar Iruka lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk Sakura.

"Sebentar, ini kembaliannya Iruka-sensei." Kata Sakura setelah menerima uang dari Iruka dan bermaksud memberikan kelebihan uangnya.

"Sudah, ambil saja. Hitung-hitung tip untukmu karena telah jauh-jauh mengantarkannya langsung kesini." Ujar Iruka menolak uang kembalian dari Sakura.

"Tapi sensei…"

"Sudah, terima saja kak. Itu sudah sepantasnya menjadi hak kakak." Ujar Konohamaru yang memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Yah… Baiklah. Terima kasih, sensei." Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan sedikit membungkuk terhadap Iruka untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Disamping itu, Konohamaru-sama. Aku akan melaporkan ke Ebisu bahwa anda sedang disini sekarang. Kuharap anda tiidak kabur lagi darinya.

"Eeeh…!? Kau selalu saja begitu, Iruka-sensei!" Protes Konohamaru.

Setelah Ebisu dating menjemput Konohamaru beberapa menit kemudian, yang membuat Sakura heran bagaimana bisa ia datang secepat itu, Iruka dan Sakura lalu berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah.

"Hari ini para guru terlihat sangat sibuk ya, Sensei. Memangnya, siapa calon murid yang akan bersekolah disini sensei?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Yah... Yang pastinya ia bukan dari keluarga inti kerajaan karena calon penerus kerajaan diharuskan bersekolah di Royal Gakuen. Ia pindahan dari Ame Noble Gakuen dan anggota dari keluarga cabang kerajaan Hyuuga. Walau begitu, ia tetap saja berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

"Hee… Kerajaan Hyuuga ya….!? Tunggu, jangan-jangan…"

"Hei Sakura. Apa kabar?" Sebuah suara datar menyapa Sakura dari belakang.

"… Neji-san!?"

* * *

Sakura begitu terkejut. Seseorang yang berada di belakangnya sekarang ini adalah Neji Hyuuga. Seorang anggota keluarga cabang kerajaan Hyuuga dan juga idola serta pahlawan bagi Sakura. Mereka pertama kali bertemu 3 tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, Sakura dan Neji menjadi akrab walau mereka sangat jarang bertemu.

"Sudah hampir setahun ya?" Ucap Neji sembari mengingat terakhir kalinya mereka berdua bertemu.

"Ya, kurang lebih. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kakak akan bersekolah di sini." Komentar Sakura sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa murid pindahan itu adalah Neji.

"Tidak perlu terlalu kaget. Konoha adalah dareah netral bagi kerajaan-kerajaan di sekitarnya. Bahkan hampir semua penerus kerajaan bersekolah di Konoha Royal Gakuen. Jadi tidak aneh bila aku bersekolah di Knight Gakuen ini." Jawab Neji dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

"Tapi terus terang saja, aku juga kaget. Sebagai anggota kerajaan, kau bisa saja bersekolah di Konoha Noble Gakuen, kenapa kau memilih sekolah ini yang notabene untuk kalangan menengah ke bawah?" Ujar Iruka yang sebenarnya juga penasaran dengan keputusan Neji yang menurutnya kurang lazim.

Di Konoha ada 4 sekolah yang dibagi berdasarkan tingkatan para muridnya. Konoha Royal Gakuen, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, sekolah ini dikhususkan bagi pangeran dan putri yang akan menjadi calon penerus kerajaan. Biasanya mereka yang bersekolah disini adalah anak kandung raja dan permaisuri, walaupun terkadang anak dari selir juga diperbolehkan bersekolah disini, tergantung kebijakan dari kerajaan masing-masing, apakah anak dari selir tersebut memiliki kesempatan menjadi penerus kerajaan atau tidak.

Yang kedua adalah Konoha Noble Gakuen, sekolah dimana mereka yang bukan penerus kerajaan, namun termasuk golongan kelas atas bersekolah. Para murid yang bersekolah disini biasanya adalah anak-anak bangsawan terhormat, anak-anak dari selir raja ataupun mereka yang berasal dari keluarga cabang, seperti Neji Hyuuga. Sekolah ini mengajarkan bagaimana para muridnya menjadi seorang pemimpin serta bangsawan yang baik agar dapat bekerja di dalam istana sebagai penasihat atau pekerjaan terhormat lainnya.

Yang ketiga yaitu Konoha Knight Gakuen. Semua kalangan dibolehkan bersekolah disini, walau kebanyakan muridnya berasal dari golongan menengah kebawah atau rakyat biasa. Disini, mereka dapat berlatih menjadi prajurit atau bahkan Jendral yang nantinya dapat bekerja di kerajaan masing-masing.

Yang terakhir adalah Konoha Citizen Gakuen, Sekolah dimana rakyat biasa bersekolah agar dapat menjadi pedagang atau pengusaha sukses, dan juga bekerja di kerajaan. Walau begitu, tidak semua orang dapat bersekolah bahkan di Citizen Gakuen sekalipun karena biaya sekolah yang tinggi. Karena itulah, sekolah dianggap sebagai tempat yang mewah dan banyak anak seperti Sakura yang tidak bersekolah sama sekali karena terbentur masalah biaya.

"Apakah alasan karena aku ingin menjadi bekerja di bidang militer dapat diterima? Tentu saja di Noble Gakuen kami juga diajarkan cara bertarung. Namun, mencari pengalaman di sekolah khusus bertarung ini akan lebih efektif." Tungkasnya.

Sakura hanya bisa kagum melihat Neji. Kebanyakan bangsawan akan malu bersekolah di sebuah Knight Gakuen karena menurut mereka itu sama saja menurunkan derajatnya. Akibatnya, hampir tidak ada bangsawan yang menjadi Jendral atau mempunyai pangkat tinggi di bidang militer. Tapi tidak bagi Neji. Untuk mendapatkan pengalaman yang lebih real, ia melepaskan Noble Gakuen dan memilih pindah ke Knight Gakuen. Sakura sangat yakin suatu hari nanti Neji dapat menjadi Jendral yang tangguh.

"Hnng… Kalau memang itu maumu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke aula sekarang. Jamuan makan untuk menyambutmu telah disiapkan." Tawar Iruka.

"Jamuan makan? Tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu hanya untuk kepindahanku ke sini, Iruka-san… Maksudku sensei." Ujar Neji sedikit menolak tawaran dari Iruka.

"Sekarang, kau muridku Neji. Kalau kubilang kau harus menerima jamuan ini, maka kau harus menerimanya. Mengerti?" Perintah Iruka dengan intonasi yang tegas membuat Neji akhirnya tidak dapat menolak.

Jamuan makan itu berlangsung dengan ramai. Secepat kilat, Neji langsung dikerubungi oleh murid-murid lain dan dihujani ratusan pertanyaan yang membuatnya kewalahan. Tidak seperti dugaannya yang mengira bahwa yang lain akan bersikap sinis padanya karena ia seorang bangsawan, ternyata mereka semua sangat ramah dan penuh dengan keingintahuan tentang Neji dan apa saja yang dipelajarinya di Noble Gakuen dulu. Mereka sesekali mengajak Neji bercanda sehingga Neji yang dikenal jarang tertawa bahkan tersenyum sekalipun menjadi mengendurkan ketegangannya dan ikut tertawa. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat dari jauh Neji yang tampaknya lebih santai dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya sensei." Katanya pamit kepada Iruka di tengah-tengah meriahnya acara.

"Loh, secepat ini? Apa kau tidak mau mengobrol dengan Neji dulu?" Tanya Iruka heran karena ia yakin Sakura pasti ingin sekali ngobrol dengan Neji setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggunya bersama teman-teman barunya. Baru kali ini kulihat Neji-san terlihat begitu bahagia. Aku ingin ia dapat menikmati itu lebih lama lagi. Permisi Sensei. Salam untuk Neji-san ya." Ia menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat kepada Iruka lalu beranjak pergi.

Neji yang melihat Sakura tiba-tiba pergi merasakan ada perasaan menjanggal di hatinya. Ia beralasan pergi ke wc kepada teman-teman barunya agar dapat melepaskan dirinya dari mereka dan pergi mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura!" Teriaknya ketika berhasil melihat Sakura yang berjalan tak jauh di depannya.

"Neji-San?" Sakura berbalik melihat Neji dengan kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan acara itu? Jamuan itu dibuat untukmu kan?" Ujar Sakura yang bermaksud agar Neji kembali ke acara itu dan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh ngobrol denganmu sebentar setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi…"

Neji berjalan mendekati Sakura yang bingung bagaimana melanjutkan kata-katanya lalu mengenggam salah satu pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu menariknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Eh, Neji-San?!" Seru Sakura terkejut karena tangannya yang tiba-tiba dipegang Neji.

Neji menarik Sakura kembali ke gedung sekolah, tapi tidak kembali ke acara jamuan tersebut melainkan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Pemandangan menjelang malam di Kerajaan Konoha ini begitu indah ya?" Ujar Neji memulai pembicaraan setelah cukup lama saling diam ketika mereka sudah sampai diatap sekolah itu seraya menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depan mereka dari lantai 4 Sekolah ini.

"Hnn… Benar. Apalagi pemandangan sunset dari jembatan di dekat Konoha Lake. Benar-benar indah." Respon Sakura.

Neji menatap mata hijau toska Sakura yang berbinar melihat pemandangan dari atap sekolah tersebut.

"Saat itu… Pertama kalinya kita bertemu di jembatan itu dan di saat yang menjelang malam seperti ini kan?" Tanya Neji memastikan.

"Ya… Saat itu, kalau kau tidak berada di sana, mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Thanks, Neji-san." Sakura balik menatap Neji dengan tulus seraya memori tentang kejadian yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu, di mana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Neji, terpanggil kembali di dalam ingatannya.

* * *

_Thanks udah baca. Gimana? Apa penyampaiannya terlalu monoton?(Sorry masih belum ahli menyusun kata-kata :). Di Chapter 1 ini, cerita tentang Sakura bersekolah di Royal Gakuen masih belum muncul. Sebaliknya di sini diceritakan kehidupan Sakura beberapa saat sebelum menjadi seorang putri._

_Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, di chapter awal ini Sakura berpasangan Neji. Lalu kenapa Neji gak termasuk dalam 6 pangeran pilihan? Well, first karena dia bukan pangeran. And second, mungkin saja Neji pasangan rahasia seperti Otome Games yang juga punca secret pairingnya. (Hehe, kidding :p)._

_Kayaknya cukup itu dulu ya. Sekarang saya lagi sedang dalam proses memikirkan plotline untuk chapter 2, jadi mungkin updatenya gak terlalu cepat. Gomen ne (Saya lumayan sibuk juga di real life soalnya)._

_Buh Bye Minna, see you later!_


	2. Ch 2 - That Time, 3 Years Ago

_Thanks untuk para reviewer dan follower fic ini. Thanks juga buat sarannya. Saya juga masih bingung enaknya Sakura pairnya sama siapa. So don't mad at me kalau misalnya nanti Sakura gak jadi sama Sasuke ya :( . Buat yang reviewer HidanSaku, that's sound interesting. We'll see if it will work out or not.  
_

_Oh ya, setelah saya mencoba membuat fic ini sampai chapter 3, ternyata lebih banyak drama yang terjadi ketimbang humornya. Jadi kuganti deh genre fic ini, gomen.  
_

_Oke, itu aja kata pengantarnya. Selamat menikmati Chapter kedua Guys!_

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter di Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Shuiesha. I don't own anything except the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**That Time, 3 Years Ago**

Sakura, gadis berumur 14 tahun ini seperti biasa berjualan buah di toko tempat ia bekerja sambilan. Sepasang suami istri tua tanpa anak pemilik toko buah ini sudah menganggap Sakura yang yatim piatu sebagai anak kandung mereka sendiri. Tidak jarang mereka memberikan bonus kepada Sakura yang tiap hari bekerja keras membantu mereka berjualan.

"Terima Kasih. Silahkan datang lagi." Ucapnya ramah kepada seorang pengunjung toko yang datang membeli buah.

"Sakura. Hari sudah mulai malam. Pulanglah. Ini, gaji untuk hari ini dan bonus atas pelayanan baikmu kepada pembeli." Kata istri pemilik toko buah itu kepada Sakura seraya memberikan upahnya hari ini beserta bonus yang terbilang lumayan besar.

"Wah, terima kasih Obaa-San! Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok!" Salamnya dengan riang. Sebelum pergi, tak lupa ia membereskan toko dan membalikkan papan nama yang tergantung di pintu toko tersebut dari "buka" menjadi "tutup".

"Aaah… Seperti biasa, hari ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan." Ia bergumam sendiri sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal dengan tetap berpikir optimis.

Sakura adalah gadis yang cerah. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menunjukkan kegelisahan atau kesedihannya di depan orang lain. Walau ia yatim piatu dan tidak mengetahui orang tuanya sendiri, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berkeluh kesah dengan keadaannya. Tak heran, semua orang menyukai Sakura karena sifatnya.

Sakura ditemukan di depan gerbang keluar Kota Konoha 14 tahun yang lalu. Seorang prajurit tua mendekati pensiun yang kasihan memilih merawat Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia diperbolehkan pensiun dini dari pekerjaannya menjaga gerbang agar dapat lebih konsentrasi mengurus Sakura yang masih bayi.

Sakura akhirnya tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang energik serta selalu membantu para tetangga dan merawat kakek yang mengasuhnya sejak masih bayi. Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kakek baik hati itu meninggal karena sakit yang dideritanya pada saat Sakura menginjak usia 9 tahun. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi pukulan besar bagi Sakura yang masih butuh kasih sayang dari orang lain. Banyak para tetangga yang menawarkan diri mereka untuk mengurus Sakura namun semuanya ditolak karena ia tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain.

Akhirnya ia menerima tawaran suami istri penjual buah agar mau bekerja di tokonya. Dengan begitu mereka dapat membantu Sakura untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-harinya dan Sakura tidak akan menolak hal itu. Berkat Sakura, toko buah itu menjadi sangat ramai karena sopan santunnya dalam melayani pembeli layaknya sudah dewasa. Tak jarang para pembeli tersebut memberikan Sakura tip yang selalu ingin ditolak Sakura namun tidak bisa karena mereka selalu memaksa ia menerimanya. Tak terasa, kehidupan seperti itu telah berlangsung selama 5 tahun hingga Sakura berusia 14 tahun seperti sekarang.

Sakura berhenti di sebuah jembatan beton selebar 2 meter yang melintasi Konoha Lake. Ia menoleh ke arah matahari yang mulai membenamkan dirinya. Sakura memejamkan mata, menikmari sejuknya hembusan angin sore yang menerpa dirinya.

"Tolong! Ada copet!" Sebuah teriakan nyaring seorang perempuan membuyarkan ketenangan Sakura. Seorang laki-laki dengan masker menutupi mulutnya terlihat berlari dengan sangat gelisah sembari memegang sebuah tas mahal ditangannya.

Sadar bahwa lelaki itu adalah pencopet, Sakura dengan sigap menghadang lelaki tersebut walau menggunakan tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Mi… Minggir!" Teriak lelaki itu. Tapi Sakura tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya. Sementara para warga yang mengejar lelaki itu terlihat semakin mendekat.

"Sial!" Ia lalu mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya lalu secepat kilat menodongkan senjata itu ke leher Sakura.

"Ber… Berhenti kalian semua! Hentikan mengejarku atau gadis ini akan mati!" Ancamnya. Hal itu seketika membuat para rombongan pengejar menjadi terdiam tak berkutik. Tapi Sakura bukanlah gadis biasa. Ia menggigit tangan pencopet itu untuk memaksanya melepaskan pisau dari leher Sakura.

"Aww! Hei…!" Ia yang terkejut akan tindakan Sakura dengan refleks melayangkan pisau itu ke arah Sakura yang sukses mengenai bahu kirinya. Ia dapat merasakan bahu kirinya yang kini menjadi terasa sangat panas.

"Gadis brengsek! Kubunuh Kau!" Teriaknya emosi tanpa mempedulikan konsekuensi atas perbuatannya. Ia mengayunkan pisau yang dipegangnya ke arah Sakura yang hanya bisa direspon oleh Sakura yang menutup matanya karena takut dan pasrah.

Namun lelaki itu tiba-tiba melayang dan ambruk dengan seketika. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang ternyata sedari tadi telah mencari kesempatan untuk melawan dengan membanting lelaki pencopet itu dari belakang. Rupanya ia mengawasi kejadian itu dari arah yang berlawanan dengan rombongan pengejar sehingga pencopet itu menjadi lengah dan tidak sadar ada orang yang juga sedang mengincarnya dari belakang.

Para warga yang melihat ada kesempatan untuk menangkap pencopet itu langsung saja berombongan dengan sigap mengepung dan mengeroyoknya itu beramai-ramai. Pemuda itu tidak mengacuhkan massa dalam tindakan mereka untuk main hakim sendiri, sebaliknya ia menawarkan bantuan pada gadis yang kini terduduk karena telah kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri akibat kejadian tadi.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya pemuda itu khawatir kepada gadis yang ditolongnya.

"Ya? Yaah… Hanya luka kecil, tidak masalah." Ujar Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya memikirkan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan bermaksud melangkah pergi menganggap urusannya di sana sudah selesai.

"Anoo… Terima kasih. Kalau kau tidak menolongku, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang." Kata Sakura berterima kasih dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Ujarnya lagi.

Laki-laki itu berhenti berjalan lalu menjawab, "Neji." Dengan pendek tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya pergi.

Sakura hanya bisa kebengongan kagum melihat pemuda bernama Neji yang menolongnya. Padahal jika dilihat, umurnya mungkin sama atau hanya lebih tua setahun darinya, tapi ia dapat melumpuhkan pencopet tadi dengan sekali serang.

Wanita pemilik tas yang di copet itu merasa bersalah atas luka yang diderita Sakura dan bermaksud memberikan uang untuk biaya pengobatan luka Sakura sebagai tanda terima kasih karena dengan berani telah menolong menahan pencopet itu tanpa ragu sehingga pencopet itu berhasil dilumpuhkan, namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura yang merasa luka yang dideritanya tidak terlalu parah dan beralasan bahwa sudah sewajarnya sesama manusia itu harus saling tolong menolong.

Ketika Sakura sudah sampai di rumah kecilnya, bulan sudah menampakkan dirinya. Sakura mengobati lukanya tadi sendiri dengan peralatan P3K yang selalu ia siapkan jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ia membaringkan dirinya di kasur empuk kesukaannya setelah mengobati luka di bahu kirinya sembari mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

'Humm… Neji ya…?' Gumamnya dalam hati sembari tertawa kecil tanpa alasan yang jelas dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah.

'Ada apa dengan diriku? Apa aku demam?' Pikir Sakura karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya dan menemukan bahwa dahinya terasa hangat. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur demi menurunkan "demam" yang di deritanya.

* * *

Keesokan hari, seperti biasa Sakura bangun pagi-pagi sekali seraya mengecek apakah "demam"-nya sudah turun. Merasa demikian, ia segera mandi lalu berganti pakaian dan membuka pintu rumah yang menyambutnya dengan hawa dingin pagi yang menusuk kulit.

Sakura melakukan rutinitas pagi harinya seperti biasa, marathon keliling daerah di sekitarnya, walau bahu kirinya kini sedang terluka. Ia terus berlari kecil hingga berhenti ketika kembali berada di atas jembatan kemarin sembari memikirkan sesuatu yang ia sendiri pun bingung apakah hal yang dipikirkannya tersebut. Hati kecilnya berharap agar dapat bertemu lagi dengan pria yang menolongnya. Namun tentu saja kebetulan seperti itu akan sangat tidak mungkin terjadi kecuali karena adanya keajaiban.

Sakura mentertawai pikirannya dan berencana untuk melanjutkan marathon paginya ketika di hadapannya kini berdiri seseorang yang paling ingin ditemuinya sekarang.

"Ne.. Neji-San!?" Seru Sakura terkejut tidak menyangka bahwa harapannya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu terkabul.

"Hmm..? Kau yang kemarin…" Ujar Neji datar namun tetap dapat dirasakan perasaannya yang sedikit terkejut bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin di tempat yang sama dari nada bicaranya.

"Ah, ya… Aku belum menyebutkan namaku. Aku Sakura, salam kenal!" Sapa Sakura sedikit gugup karena tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya.

"Sakura? Nama yang cantik." Ujar Neji tersenyum tulus yang membuat dada Sakura kini berdegup makin kencang.

Sejak saat itulah persahabatan mereka dimulai. Tidak lama diketahui bahwa ia adalah anggota keluarga cabang kerajaan Hyuuga yang mengikuti ayahnya ke Konoha dalam rangka kunjungan diplomatik. Melalui Neji jugalah Sakura berkenalan dengan pangeran tunggal kerajaan Konoha, Konohamaru dan pada akhirnya Sakura menjadi sahabat paling baik bagi Konohamaru karena kebaikan hatinya dan sifatnya yang riang.

Pertemuan mereka hanya berjalan singkat, sekitar 2 minggu hingga Neji harus kembali ke kerajaannya. Mereka sering berkirim surat dan setiap Neji memiliki kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke Konoha, dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya bertemu dengan Sakura.

* * *

"Kalung yang cantik." Ujar Neji pendek menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya mengenang kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Neji ke kalungnya yang memiliki hiasan buah Cherry Blossom.

"Hehe… Iya, aku juga berpikir begitu." Jawab Sakura dengan perasaan sedikit gembira.

"Kau membelinya sendiri? Atau ada yang membelikan untukmu?" Neji berkata dengan nada penasaran karena ini kali pertamanya ia melihat Sakura menggunakan kalung tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memilikinya sejak lahir. Kalung ini dikirimkan bersamaku dan surat yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengenakan kalung ini setelah berusia 17 tahun." Jelasnya.

"Oooh… Benar." Neji sadar bahwa ia sudah menanyakan hal yang cukup privasi terhadap Sakura. Ia telah mendengar cerita dari Sakura sendiri bahwa dirinya dulu ditemukan di depan gerbang Kota Konoha ketika masih bayi hingga akhirnya dirawat oleh seorang kakek baik hati. Tentu saja Neji tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi karena ia tidak ingin mengingatkan Sakura dengan masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Hinata-sama? Kudengar dia akan mulai bersekolah di Konoha Royal Gakuen mulai tahun ini?" Tanya Sakura membuka topik baru karena keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi canggung.

"Ya. Semua urusan masuk sekolah telah dipersiapkan. Aku hanya berharap Hinata dapat mendapatkan teman dan tidak selalu sendiri." Jawab Neji. Walau selalu memiliki ekspresi yang datar, Sakura tahu bahwa Neji sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata, putri penerus kerajaan Hyuuga, yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Hinata adalah anak yang sangat pendiam dan pemalu. Saking ekstrimnya, ia yang seharusnya mulai bersekolah sejak tahun lalu di Konoha Royal Gakuen memilih home schooling karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang yang seusia dirinya. Setelah dipaksa dengan lembut oleh Ayahnya dan juga Neji sendiri, Hinata akhirnya setuju untuk mulai bersekolah di Konoha Royal Gakuen.

"Jadi, apa Hinata-sama akan memulai dari tingkat satu atau langsung meneruskan di tingkat dua?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Langsung dari tingkat dua. Kau tahu dia itu sangat pemalu dan pendiam. Kalau dia berada di tingkat satu bersama murid-murid yang lebih muda darinya, aku takut dia akan merasa minder dan problemnya akan jadi tambah parah." Jawab Neji.

Setelah berbincang mulai dari masalah-masalah kerajaan Hyuuga hingga kenakalan-kenakalan Konohamaru, tidak terasa sejam lebih telah berlalu. Acara jamuan makan penyambutan untuk Neji juga dihentikan karena tokoh utamanya yang tidak kunjung kembali dari "WC".

"Aaah! Gawat, sudah jam segini. Bagaimana dengan acaranya, Neji-san!?" Seru Sakura panik yang menyadari bahwa mereka sudah mengobrol dengan cukup lama.

"Apa boleh buat kalau acaranya sudah selesai. Oh ya, mau kuantar pulang?" Respon Neji tak acuh dengan acara penyambutan untuk dirinya dan sebaliknya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau sudah mulai bersekolah sejak besok kan, Neji-san? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kalau aku sih sudah biasa pulang jam segini!" Ujar Sakura dengan nada gembira yang terdengar terlalu dibuat-buat karena tak ingin membuat Neji khawatir.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Neji-san. Oh ya, aku pergi dulu. Berusaha yang keras ya!" Seru Sakura sembari berlari kecil meninggalkan Neji dan melambaikan tangannya dari jauh menandakan salam perpisahan yang juga di balas dengan Neji.

Mulai hari ini ia akan pindah ke Konoha, tentunya ia akan menjadi sering bertemu dengan Sakura. Namun entah mengapa, hati kecilnya berkata bahwa akan menjadi sangat susah untuk menemui Sakura setelah malam ini.

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat lain, puluhan orang berpakaian ninja serba hitam, dipimpin oleh seorang lelaki tua berambut dan berjanggut putih yang mengenakan kemeja butler dengan kacamata monokel. Lelaki tua itu lalu memberi perintah kepada pasukan ninjanya tersebut dengan lantang.

"Segera temukan gadis berambut pink yang memiliki Cherry Blossom Crest pada dirinya. Sudah tiba saatnya bagi kita untuk mengembalikan kejayaan Kerajaan Haruno!" Titahnya yang dijawab dengan pemberian hormat dari para ninja pengikutnya dan seketika itu juga mereka semua menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

_Well, gimana chapter kedua ini? Di sini masih tentang hubungan antara Sakura dan Neji. Mulai chapter depan kehidupan Sakura menjadi putri dimulai. Selain itu, kakek tua yang memimpin pasukan ninja berpakaian serba hitam itu adalah OC. So you can't find him in Naruto!_

_Well, that's all. Stay tune for the latest chapter guys!_


	3. Ch 3 - Me, a Princess?

_I'm sorry minna, baru bisa update sekarang (udah hampir 2 minggu sejak terakhir kali update T.T). Kalau begitu tanpa panjang lebar__, silahkan dinikmati chapter ini :)  
_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and this story is mine**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Me, a Princess!?**

"Sakura, ada pesanan dari kerajaan. Tolong kau antarkan, ya." Perintah Obaa-san kepada Sakura ketika ia sedang berjualan buah seperti biasa.

"Oke Obaa-san. Tugas segera dilaksanakan!" Jawab Sakura memberi hormat layaknya seorang prajurit kepada komandannya setengah bercanda. Ia lalu segera mengumpulkan beberapa buah yang dipesan kedalam keranjang lalu beranjak pergi setelah member salam kepada Obaa-san.

"Berhenti. Apa urusanmu kemari?" Seru penjaga gerbang kerajaan menghadang Sakura ketika melihatnya yang berjalan mendekat.

"Begini, saya bekerja di toko buah Hana. Ada pesanan untuk mengantar buah dari kerajaan." Jawab Sakura menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Hmm… Hei, Karou. Segera kau periksa ada pesanan untuk buah atau tidak." Ujar penjaga itu memerintahkan teman sepekerjaannya. Belum sempat temannya beranjak pergi, terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi sambil marah-marah.

"Hei, kenapa kau menodongkan senjatamu ke temanku!? Mau kuminta Ayah agar dipecat!?" Serunya melihat penjaga gerbang itu yang menghadang Sakura dengan tombaknya.

"Eeh, eh…? Di.. Dia teman Anda Konohamaru-Sama?" Tanya penjaga itu tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Cepat turunkan senjatamu darinya!" Bentak sumber suara itu yang ternyata adalah Konohamaru.

"Yo, kak!" Sapa Konohamaru riang kepada Sakura setelah ia diperbolehkan masuk.

"Konohamaru… Jangan katakan kau memesan buah dari toko kami hanya karena ingin memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Sakura setengah jengkel. Walau Konohamaru adalah seorang pangeran, persahabatan selama 3 tahun membuatnya tidak terlalu segan lagi kepada Konohamaru.

"Eugh… Sorry kak. Soalnya si paman satu ini tidak memberikanku izin untuk pergi dari istana bahkan untuk menemui kakak sekalipun. Jadinya aku harus melakukan cara ini." Jawab Konohamaru beralasan sembari melirikkan matanya kepada Ebisu yang sejak dari tadi berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut muka galak.

"Haah…. Jadi kenapa kau.. Anda memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Sakura sedikit mengeluh yang cukup sempat memperbaiki kalimatnya terhadap Konohamaru karena pelototan tajam dari Ebisu.

"Hehe, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari guru privat baru. Dan kupikir kakak adalah orang yang tepat."

Jawaban Konohamaru sangat mengejutkan Sakura. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah sekolah. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menjadi guru privat bagi Konohamaru?

"Tunggu dulu Konohamaru… -Sama. Kenapa harus aku? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah seko…"

"Tentu saja karena kakak adalah orang terpintar yang pernah aku temui." Konohamaru langsung memotong perkataan Sakura dan menjelaskan alasannya.

"Kakak benar-benar hebat. Buku tebal dan susah seperti strategi perang atau politik dapat kakak pahami dengan sekali baca. Ternyata tidak percuma kakak memiliki dahi yang lebar." Puji Konohamaru yang sedikit membuat jengkel Sakura.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin Konohamaru-Sama berasosiasi atau bahkan diajarkan dengan rakyat jelata sepertimu. Tapi mau tak mau, kemampuanmu untuk memahami isi buku walau itu pertama kali kau membacanya harus kuakui. Selain itu, Konohamaru-Sama tidak pernah menyimak guru privat lain dengan serius. Kupikir mungkin dia akan mau belajar dengan serius kalau itu adalah kamu walau aku setengah tidak rela membolehkannya." Ujar Ebisu yang turut menambahkan alasan Konohamaru meminta Sakura menjadi guru privatnya.

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya?" Gumam Sakura bingung. Bukannya tak mau, tapi jika ia menjadi guru privat bagi Konohamaru, tentu ia harus melepas pekerjaannya di toko buah dimana tempat ia bekerja selama 8 tahun terakhir. Selain itu, para bangsawan lain yang bekerja di Istana tentunya akan membenci Sakura karena melihat rakyat jelata yang tidak jelas keturunannya menjadi guru privat bagi pangeran kerajaan terbesar ini.

"Bolehkah kalau aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?" Jawabnya supaya ia dapat memikirkan tawaran ini masak-masak.

Terdengar sedikit kekecewaan dari nada Konohamaru. Namun ia tetap memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk memikirkan tawarannya sebelum akhirnya menerimanya.

Dalam jalan kembali ke toko buah, ia dilanda rasa bingung atas tawaran barusan. Tentu saja menjadi guru privat seorang pangeran adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat menjanjikan yang dapat diraih oleh seorang rakyat biasa tanpa keturunan bangsawan sedikitpun seperti dirinya. Tetapi seperti pepatah mengatakan, "With great powers, comes great responsibility." Sakura adalah gadis yang cerdas. Ia tahu jika ia menerima tawaran itu, akan banyak serangan yang datang dari para bangsawan jika ia gagal dalam mengajar Konohamaru. Ia ingin melewati hari-harinya dengan bahagia, bukan dengan ketakutan dan risih yang harus melanda setiap waktu.

Tak disadarinya, sesosok pria dengan kostum serba hitam ala ninja, bersembunyi di antara bayangan dan sedari tadi mengawasi Sakura sejak ia beranjak keluar dari istana. Pria itu mengenakan masker sehingga identitasnya tidak bisa diketahui. Lama ia mengawasi Sakura, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia bergerak dengan hati-hati di bawah bayangan tembok dan pohon, bahkan hewan sekalipun tak menyadari ada seseorang di sana.

Pria itu terus mengikuti Sakura bahkan ketika ia telah kembali ke toko buah dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya melayani pembeli. Tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia mengawasi Sakura dari jauh hingga waktunya toko buah tersebut tutup.

Ketika Sakura selesai berberes-beres dan beranjak pulang, laki-laki itu memanggil seekor burung dengan siulan yang tak dapat didengar dengan telinga orang awam lalu mengikatkan sepucuk surat kepada burung itu. Setelah memastikan burung itu terbang dengan membawa pesannya, laki-laki misterius itu melanjutkan mengikuti Sakura secara diam-diam.

* * *

Seorang kakek tua yang menunggu dibawah sebuah pohon tua yang rindang dipucuk bukit menerima sebuah surat dari burung yang terbang mendekatinya. Dibacanya surat itu dan seketika wajahnya yang semula muram kini menjadi cerah.

"Akhirnya… Kutemukan!" Gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan puas. Dengan sekali siulan, puluhan burung pengantar surat langsung mengelilinginya.

"Beritahu pemilik kalian untuk berkumpul di sini, segera!" Perintahnya kepada para burung itu yang sepertinya terlihat mengerti maksud dari lelaki tua itu dan segera terbang menuju tuan mereka masing-masing.

Di tempat lain, Sakura sudah berada di depan pintunya ketika ia tiba-tiba dibius dengan sapu tangan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dari belakang saat ingin membuka kunci rumah. Ketika tersadar, dirinya telah berada di atas sebuah bukit yang berada tak jauh dari Kota Konoha dan hal yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah puluhan orang-orang yang berpakaian layaknya ninja berlutut di hadapannya dengan seorang lelaki tua yang terlihat sebagai pemimpinnya.

"Apa kabar, tuan putri?" Sapa pria yang nampak sudah tua yang terlihat dari rambut serta janggutnya yang sudah putih dan wajahnya yang dipenuhi keriput, berpakaian butler serta mengenakan sebuah kacamata lensa tunggal (monokel).

"Si… Siapa kalian!?" Tanya Sakura yang masih terduduk lemas ketakutan yang tak menyangka hal seperti ini terjadi kepadanya.

"Hmm… Biar kutebak. Apakah 17 tahun yang lalu anda ditemukan di depan gerbang Konoha dengan sebuah crest bergambar buah cherry blossom dan surat yang isinya menyarankanmu agar mengenakan crest itu sebagai kalung saat usiamu telah menginjak 17 tahun?" Tanya pria tua itu dengan sangat detil yang sukses membuat Sakura terkejut sekaligus terheran.

"Ba… Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Sakura berteriak kecil setengah tak percaya.

"Itu mudah. Karena akulah orang yang meletakkan anda di depan gerbang itu, My Lady." Jawabnya sopan dengan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya seraya mendaratkan sebelah tangan di dadanya.

"A… Apa…?" Hal ini sangat membuat bingung Sakura. Puluhan orang tak dikenal berlutut di hadapannya. Selain itu pria tua yang berdiri dihadapannya mengalamatkannya dengan sopan layaknya seorang putri. Mengetahui Sakura yang tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa saking bingungnya, lelaki tua itu lalu memperkenalkan diri serta menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Nama saya Sanzo. Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya adalah pemimpin pasukan ninja ini. Maafkan saya karena telah menggunakan cara kasar dalam membawa anda kesini. Tapi hal ini tidak dapat dijelaskan di dalam kota Konoha karena kami tidak ingin adanya telinga-telinga jahil yang ditakutkan akan mencuri dengar." Setelah yakin bahwa Sakura menyimak perkataannya sampai saat ini, iapun lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kami berasal dari Kerajaan Haruno. 17 tahun yang lalu, beberapa kerajaan tetangga menyatukan kekuatan untuk menyerang kerajaan Haruno yang saat itu merupakan salah satu kerajaan besar selain Konoha. Mereka berhasil menyerang ketika kami sedang lengah serta berhasil membunuh Raja dan Ratu. Saya yang saat itu bekerja sebagai komandan tertinggi pasukan rahasia kerajaan, melaksanakan perintah terakhir permaisuri, yaitu menyelamatkan tuan putrid kerajaan Haruno yang saat itu masih bayi ke kerajaan yang berstatus netral. Namun, karena saya kurang percaya kerajaan Konoha akan merawat putri kami dan tidak menyerahkannya ke kerajaan itu, saya meninggalkan tuan putri di depan gerbang Kota Konoha agar hidup menjadi rakyat biasa hingga keadaan setelah perang menjadi lebih tenang. Tuan putri itu adalah Anda, Sakura-Sama." Ujarnya mengakhiri penjelasannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura bingung sejadi-jadinya. Kerajaan Haruno? Perang? Tuan Putri? Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya. Setitik keraguan muncul meragukan kata-kata pria tua bernama Sanzo itu. Namun keraguan itu sirna setelah Sanzo menunjukkan emblem bergambar buah Cherry Blossom serta sebuah bingkai lukisan kecil berukuran sebesar telapak tangan bergambar seorang pria bermata hijau tosca dengan mahkota tersemat di kepalanya. Disampingnya merupakan lukisan seorang wanita anggun berambut pink panjang dengan aura keibuan sangat terpancar dari wajah dan senyumannya yang hangat. Di dekapan mereka berdua adalah lukisan seorang bayi mungil dengan rambut berwarna pink yang persis sama dengan ibunya dengan mata yang tertutup tanda sedang tertidur.

Tak terasa air mata menetes dari matanya. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha menahan, air mata itu malah mengalir semakin deras. Seolah mengerti, Sanzo berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menyerahkan lukisan itu. Seketika rasa sedih yang selama ini terpendam memuncak. Sakura menangsi sejadi-jadinya sembari memeluk lukisan orang tuanya. Lukisan ayah serta ibu yang selama ini dirindukannya. Keraguannya bahwa ia anak yang tidak diinginkan kini menghilang. Rasa rindu terhadap orang tua yang tak bisa diobati melanda dirinya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan kehangatan kedua orangtuanya dan hanya bisa melihat lukisan mereka setelah penantian yang begitu lama.

Pemandangan ini membuat hati para ninja yang dikenal merupakan pasukan tanpa emosi menjadi pilu. Bahkan ada beberapa yang ikut menangis, turut merasakan kesedihan Sakura. Angin yang bertiup makin kencang dan turunnya hujan rintik menunjukkan bahwa alampun juga mampu merasakan kesedihan dirinya.

* * *

"Ini…." Sakura berdecak kagum. Setelah 17 tahun berlalu, ia kembali menginjakkan kaki di tempat kelahirannya, Kerajaan Haruno. Berbeda jauh dari perkiraannya yang menyangka bahwa Kerajaan Haruno hanya tinggal reruntuhan, Kerajaan itu ternyata sangat megah dengan kotanya yang tertata dengan rapi dan masih sangat disibukkan oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang walau hari sudah mendekati tengah malam. Bahkan istananya yang megah, bersih dan indah pun seolah menunjukkan bahwa masih terdapat pemimpin tunggal yang tinggal di sana.

"Mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena status pewaris tunggal kerajaan ini tidak diketahui masih hidup atau tidak. Selama masih ada keturunan dari keluarga utama yang hidup, mereka tidak dapat menguasai kerajaan ini sesukanya." Sanzo menjelaskan kepada Sakura tanpa perlu ditanya.

"Selamat kembali, Tuan Putri." Ratusan butler dan maid telah berdiri di sepanjang jalan di dalam istana dalam rangka menyambut kepulangan Tuan Putri mereka. Sakura yang tidak biasa dengan hal seperti itu menjadi semakin kikuk dan gugup. Namun tangan hangat yang lembut mendarat di bahunya bertujuan untuk menenangkan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil mendandakan rasa terima kasihnya yang juga di balas senyum dengan Sanzo.

Pendapat Sakura pertama kali Ternyata kehidupan menjadi putri itu sungguh melelahkan. Ia harus mengenakan gaun super susah dan riasan wajah yang memmbutuhkan waktu hampir 2 jam untuk melaksanakan itu semua.

Tanpa menunggu siang, rapat penyambutan kembalinya Tuan Putri langsung diadakan setelah Sakura telah selesai dirias. Semua peserta rapat yang terdiri dari bangsawan-bangsawan yang telah setia bekerja di kerajaan Haruno berdecak kagum melihat kecantikan serta keanggunan Tuan Putrinya, mengingatkan mereka dengan mendiang permaisuri.

"Setelah penyambutan Tuan Putri, kita akan masuk ke pokok permasalahan. Apa yang akan dilakukan kerajaan ini mulai sekarang." Itulah kalimat pembuka rapat yang dilontarkan salah seorang penasihat kerajaan senior.

"Tentu saja kita harus balas dendam ke kerajaan-kerajaan bangsat itu!" Seru seorang pria setengah baya dengan baju besi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang Komandan Pasukan. Banyak peserta rapat itu yang menangguk-angguk setuju dan bersorak untuk melancarkan serangan balasan. Melihat keaadan rapat yang menjadi _chaos_ mendorong Sakura untuk menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Umm… Apa aku boleh berkata sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan sopan di tengah keributan anggota rapat itu.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Putri. Pendapat Anda adalah prioritas kami." Ujar penasihat kerajaan senior yang tadi dengan bijak.

"Menurutkan, balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Akan lebih baik kalau kita memperkuat kerajaan ini dengan menjalin hubungan dengan kerajaan-kerajaan lain seperti Konoha. Dengan begitu, kita akan mendapatkan bala bantuan ketika kerajaan ini diserang kembali." Usulnya. Namun semua peserta rapat tersebut terdiam, ada yang menundukkan kepala, menggelengkan kepala sedikit, mengeluh dan saling bertukar pandang dengan yang lain.

"A… Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"_*sigh*_… Begini Tuan Putri… Bukannya kami tidak ingin mendengarkan pendapat anda, tapi apa anda pikir hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh kerajaan ini 17 tahun yang lalu? Bahkan kenyataannya, Kerajaan Konoha adalah salah satu kerajaan sahabat terbaik bagi kerajaan ini. Namun, ketika Kerajaan Haruno mendapat serangan mendadak dari kerajaan-kerajaan terkutuk itu, dengan alasan 'Netral', mereka sama sekali tidak memberikan bala bantuan bagi Kerajaan ini. Jadi maaf Tuan Putri, kami tidak dapat mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti yang terjadi saat itu." Akhirnya setelah cukup lama tidak ada yang berani merespon Sakura, seorang penasihat gemuk yang sudah cukup berumur itu angkat bicara. Akhirnya Sakura tidak bisa membantah lagi keputusan apapun yang diambil mereka walaupun ia calon penerus kerajaan itu.

* * *

Dikamar barunya yang megah, ia terus memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Apakah Konohamaru masih menunggu jawabannya? Apakah besok suami istri pemilik toko buah itu akan khawatir karena ia tidak akan datang lagi? Dan masih banyak apakah lainnya yang terus menerus mengisi kepala Sakura. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur. Namun, ranjang yang berbeda dari biasanya membuat tidurnya menjadi tidak nyaman dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kerajaan yang sebelum tidur telah ia tanyakan lokasinya kepada salah seorang Maid.

Istana itu begitu besar. Hampir saja ia tersesat ketika sedang mencari perpustakaan. Dibukanya pintu perpustakaan itu dengan perlahan, tak ingin para pelayan mendengarnya. Memang membaca buku adalah salah satu cara yang dapat ia gunnakan untuk menenangkan hatinya, terlebih lagi dengan koleksi buku yang begitu banyak, semuanya pasti tidak akan habis dibaca bahkan jika seseorang membaca selama 24 jam tanpa henti dalam sebulan.

Perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya. Ia bersama Neji dulu sering bersama ke perpustakaan kerajaan Konoha untuk membaca buku-buku yang ada di sana. Kemampuannya dalam memahami sebuah buku dalam sekali baca juga diketahui oleh Ebisu dan Konohamaru serta itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Konohamaru ingin menjadikannya sebagai guru privat ketika melihat Sakura yang sanggup untuk membaca hampir seluruh buku di perpustakaan tersebut.

Tidak terasa, pagi pun datang menyapa. Sakura telah habis membaca 6 buah buku ketika seorang maid masuk dan terkejut melihat Sakura yang ternyata tidak tidur melainkan membaca buku di perpustakaan itu sepanjang malam.

"Jangan katakana bahwa anda sudah berada di perpustakaan ini sejak malam tadi Tuan Putri!?" Tanya Maid itu menakutkan kekhawatirannya yang benar adanya.

"Haha… Maaf soalnya aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan kamar baruku, makanya aku melewatkan malam dengan membaca." Ujar Sakura tertawa hambar yang membuat Maid itu semakin panik.

"Ba… Bagaimana bisa anda melakukan hal seperti itu Tuan Putri!? Bagaimana kalau anda masuk angin, flu, demam, lalu… lalu…" Kontan Maid itu sedikit marah dan tak dapat melanjutkan kemungkinan terburuk yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Tenang saja, aku sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini kok." Kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan maidnya.

Jadwalnya hari ini adalah berkeliling kota menyapa rakyatnya dengan mengendarai kereta kuda besar yang ditarik dengan kuda-kuda terbaik. Ada sedikit perasaan deg-degan menanti reaksi rakyatnya, takut bahwa ia nantinya akan ditolak. Sebaliknya, rakyatnya bersuka cita menyambut kepulangan Putri Mahkota mereka. Tidak ada rekayasa yang terpancar di mata mereka. Semuanya tulus, menyorakkan nama Sakura di seantero kota.

Kehebohan tentang kepulangan Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Haruno ini juga sampai di kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Koran-koran Kerajaan dengan cepat memberitakan tentang kepulangan sang putri mahkota kerajaan Haruno. Dengan sangat cepat, berita ini akhirnya sampai ke telinga Konohamaru, Neji dan juga orang-orang lain yang mengenal Sakura. Hampir semuanya tak percaya dan menganggap berita tersebut hanyalah hoax belaka.

"Kak… Kak Sakura adalah seorang putri!? Benarkah!?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Konohamaru begitu mengetahui kenyataan mengejutkan tentang identitas Sakura.

"Aa… Aaah… Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Gumam Ebisu menyesal karena selama ini ia sering membentak serta menganggap rendah Sakura.

'Sakura…' Dilain pihak, Neji hanya menggumamkan nama Sakura dalam hati setelah mendengar berita tersebut tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu apa isi hatinya.

Mungkin yang paling terpukul atas berita ini adalah suami istri penjual buah yang telah menganggap Sakura sebagai buah hati mereka sendiri karena ada kemungkinan mereka tidak dapat lagi menemui Sakura. Saking sedihnya, mereka bahkan menutup toko buah mereka hingga satu minggu lamanya.

Tentu saja banyak hal yang harus berubah dari dalam diri Sakura atas kejadian ini. Ia tidak bisa lagi berjalan di kota sekenanya karena ditakutkan adanya pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim untuk mengincarnya. Ia juga menjadi bosan jika terus-terusan hanya membaca buku di dalam perpustakaan. Terkadang terbesit pikiran di benak Sakura yang menginginkan agar dirinya dapat kembali ke masa lalu. Jika mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang ia lewatkan di Konoha bersama Konohamaru & Ebisu, Neji, Iruka serta suami istri pemilik toko buah, tetesan air mata akan mengalir seiring rasa rindunya terhadap mereka yang meronta ingin dipuaskan. Orang-orang yang berada di Istana itu sangat berbeda dengan mereka yang berada di Konoha. Tidak ada saling tukar pandangan karena semua orang langsung menduduk setiap kali melihat Sakura. Tidak ada canda tawa karena berbicara sepatah kata dengan Sakura saja sudah dirasakan sebagai tindakan kriminal bagi mereka.

Mungkin karena terus melihat tuan putrinya yang selalu murung, akhirnya Sanzo mengadakan rapat rahasia bersama 3 petinggi kerajaan kepercayaannya. Hasil akhir dari rapat itu adalah, mereka akan mengirimkan Sakura ke Konoha Royal Gakuen untuk bersosialisasi dengan para penerus kerajaan lain yang nantinya akan bermanfaat bagi masa depan Kerajaan Haruno dan juga agar Sakura dapat memiliki teman yang bisa diajak bicara tanpa canggung dan tidak perlu memikirkan tinggi atau rendahnya derajat mereka karena semua murid di sana adalah calon Raja dan Ratu di masa depan.

* * *

_Chapter 3's done! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini. Mudah-mudahan chapter 4 bisa update lebih cepat... Amin :p  
_


	4. Ch 4 - The Decision Day

_Tanpa ba bi bu langsung saja kita mulai._

**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. I don't own anything except this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Decision Day  
**

Dua minggu sudah semenjak Sakura tinggal di istana. Ia sudah mulai bisa merasa nyaman tidur di ranjang barunya. Ia pun sudah terbiasa mengenakan gaun dan riasan putri, walau tetap saja waktu yang digunakan untuk berdandan dan berpakaian yang lama membuatnya selalu saja menjadi bosan.

"Tuan Putri. Ini daftar jadwal anda hari ini." Seorang butler dengan sopan menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi tentang jadwal Sakura hari ini.

Tidak ada perbedaan yang mencolok antara jadwalnya hari ini dengan yang kemarin. Belajar tata krama selama 2 jam, setelah itu mempelajari sejarah dan budaya kerajaan Haruno selama 2 jam pula. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan mempelajari politik, ekonomi, alat musik serta menghadiri pesta antar kalangan bangsawan pada malam harinya yang cukup membuat Sakura terheran karena hampir tiap malam para bangsawan tersebut mengadakan pesta yang selalu diadakan dengan besar dan megah.

"Tuan putri, Anda mendengarkan saya?" Seruan dari sang guru tata krama berhasil membangunkan Sakura.

"Eh..!? Ya, ya… Sampai dimana tadi?" Jawab Sakura yang masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Sigh… Tuan Putri, pelajaran tata krama ini sangat penting bagi anda yang baru saja kembali ke dalam lingkungan kerajaan. Anda harus mengerti bahwa tingkah laku masyarakat biasa dan bangsawan itu sangat berbeda. Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan…"

Sakura sekarang mengerti mengapa Konohamaru sangat benci belajar, apa lagi pelajaran tata krama dan selalu mencari alasan untuk kabur. Mempelajari tata krama baginya sangat membosankan. Intinya yaitu mempelajari etika para bangsawan pada umumnya yang menurutnya sangat ketat. Sebagai contoh, saat makan dilarang terburu-buru, ketika berjalan harus dengan perlahan dan elegan, selalu menebarkan senyum ketika berbicara dan harus dengan bahasa yang sopan dan suara yang lembut namun berwibawa. Padahal menurut Sakura, hal seperti itu cukup hanya dengan dipelajari sendiri, tanpa perlu pelajaran khusus tentang tata krama segala dan sekarang ini, Sakura sedang mempelajari berbagai jenis cara berjalan yang baik yang nantinya akan dipraktekkan olehnya.

"Nah, Tuan Putri. Sekarang tunjukkan semua cara jalan yang tadi saya ajarkan_"_ Perintah sang tutor yang kemudian dituruti Sakura setengah hati dengan gerakan jalan yang kaku dan sukses membuat gurunya menghela nafas panjang tanda tak puas. "Salah. Ulangi lagi." Perintahnya tegas.

2 jam yang terasa bagaikan 2 tahun bagi Sakura itu telah berlalu dan sekarang waktunya pelajaran sejarah. Sakura telah membaca tentang sejarah kerajaan Haruno dari awal berdirinya hingga keruntuhannya 17 tahun yang lalu dan telah menjelaskan tentang hal itu kepada guru privatnya. Namun, karena itu adalah tugasnya, ia tetap mengajarkan sejarah kerajaan pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita sekarang akan membahas tentang raja ke-3 kerajaan Haruno. Ia memerintah selama 35 tahun dan..." Sakura yang sudah tahu tentang hal itu hanya mendengar dengan setengah semangat. Menurutnya, daripada membahas hal yang sudah ia ketahui, akan lebih baik mereka mempelajari tentang sejarah kerajaan lain karena tidak ada buku tentang hal itu di perpustakaan dan mempelajari hal baru akan membuat ia lebih bersemangat daripada hal yang sudah ia ketahui detailnya. Hal ini bukan berarti bahwa Sakura tidak menyukai sejarah kerajaannya sendiri. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat bersemangat ketika pertama kali membaca tentang sejarah kerajaan dan keluarganya di perpustakaan. Tentang kakek buyutnya yang dulu pernah mengkomando 10.000 prajurit melawan 100.000 prajurit gabungan kerajaan tetangga, atau tentang nenek buyutnya yang pernah menjadi pemimpin tunggal kerajaan Haruno selama 20 tahun sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh keponakannya yaitu kakek kandung Sakura.

'sigh... Untuk apa adanya perpustakaan kalau semua hal yang ada di perpustakaan di ajarkan ulang disini, dengan kecepatan yang seperti siput. Hanya perlu setengah jam bagiku untuk membaca hingga sejarah kerajaan hingga raja ke-3 sedangkan pelajaran ini baru membahasnya setelah 2 minggu. Berapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mempelajari ke-16 penguasa kerajaan Haruno!?' Keluh Sakura dalam hati. Ya, yang membuat ia membenci pelajaran ini tidak lain adalah kecepatan gurunya dalam mengajar. Jika saja guru privatnya itu mengajar tanpa bertele-tele, ia pasti akan lebih tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

Pelajaran yang menarik bagi Sakura selama hari ini hanyalah alat musik, karena ia tidak bisa mempelajari tentang hal itu di perpustakaan sendiri tanpa adanya praktik dan pengajaran dari ahlinya. Kali ini mereka akan mempelajari lagu klasik bagi pemula.

"Hmm... Melodi piano anda sudah lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya. Bakat anda dibidang musik ini sangat mengagumkan." Puji guru privat pianonya yang juga merupakan pianis terbaik istana ketika mendengar lantunan piano Sakura.

"Hehehe... Thanks." Kata Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

* * *

Setelah 12 jam yang melelahkan, akhirnya semua kegiatan Sakura hari ini selesai.

"Tuan Putri, apa Anda menikmati kegiatan anda hari ini?" Tanya Sanzo pada malam harinya setelah Sakura pulang dari pertemuan bersama bangsawan lain.

"Huff… Kalau mau jujur, Hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Sudah selama 2 minggu ini aku melakukan hal yang hampir sama. Apa semua orang di kerajaan lain juga seperti ini?" Keluh Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil oleh Sanzo.

"… Oh ya, Sanzo-san…" Karena ia bertemu dengan Sanzo, Sakura kembali teringat dengan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sanzo.

"Tentang hasil rapat waktu itu…" Walau Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namun Sanzo paham apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sakura. Hal itu berhubungan dengan rapat di hari pertama Sakura kembali ke kerajaan Haruno. Dari hasil rapat itu, para petinggi kerajaan sepakat untuk mempersiapkan rencana pembalasan dendam kepada kerajaan-kerajaan yang dulu sempat meluluh lantakkan Kerajaan Haruno. Walau Sakura sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan hasil rapat itu, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia hanya dianggap sebagai seorang putri yang polos dan masih belum mengerti apa-apa tentang plitik dan pemerintahan.

"Ya, sekarang para ahli strategis juga para Jendral sedang menyusun rencana perang serta melatih para tentara kerajaan untuk persiapan perang. Jika semuanya berjalan lancar, perang yang besar akan terjadi setahun lagi." Jawab Sanzo.

"Sa… Satu tahun!?" Pekik Sakura tertahan setengah tak percaya.

"… Kenapa, kenapa semua ini harus diselesaikan dengan perang? Hal itu sama sekali tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, malah jadi akan memperburuk keadaan dengan banyaknya korban jiwa yang akan berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak." Ujar Sakura mengungkapkan perasaannya setelah hening sesaat.

"Sebenarnya, saya setuju dengan semua kata-kata anda, Tuan Putri."

"Be… Benarkah?" Sahut Sakura yang terkejut mendengar pendapat Sanzo.

"Tapi Anda yang sekarang ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengendalikan apapun. Jika harus jujur kukatan, Anda saat ini tidak lebih dari sebuah simbol tanpa kekuasaan _real_ dengan tujuan untuk meningkatkan semangat dan moral para prajurit kita serta menjadi alasan untuk dapat memulai perang dengan kerajaan-kerajaan itu. Yang menjalankan pemerintahan kini tetaplah bangsawan-bangsawan petinggi kerajaan."

"… Ya… Semua yang kau katakan itu benar. Aku tidak lebih dari seorang tuan putri yang telah hilang selama 17 tahun dan kembali lagi ke kerajaannya. Masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mau mendengarkanku?" Gumam Sakura setuju dengan Sanzo.

Sanzo tersenyum penuh arti mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sukses membuat dirinya penasaran.

"Sebenarnya… Ada satu cara bagi tuan putri agar suara anda dapat didengar." Katanya pendek masi dengan senyuman misterius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura yang dilanda rasa penasaran.

"Menjadi murid Konoha Royal Gakuen."

"Hah!? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Seru Sakura yang kebingungan dengan maksud perkataaan Sanzo.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, anda hanya perlu mendaftar sebagai murid di Konoha Royal Gakuen, membuat teman sebanyak mungkin dengan calon penerus kerajaan lain agar dapat menjadi Kerajaan Sahabat yang memiliki ikatan tali yang kuat, serta lulus dengan penghormatan sebagai siswi terbaiki untuk menunjukkan bahwa anda paham dan mampu menjalankan pemerintahan dan menjadi pemimpin kerajaan yang baik."

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar saran Sanzo, namun yang ia katakan ada benarnya juga. Sakura agak bimbang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan pilihannya.

"Sanzo."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan melakukannya. Tolong urus segala hal yang diperlukan untuk masuk ke Konoha Royal Gakuen secepatnya." Perintah Sakura dengan intonasi yang tegas dan berwibawa menandakan keteguhan dan kesiapan hatinya untuk mengubah jalan takdir kerajaan Haruno.

"Baik, My Lady."

* * *

_Sorry minna-san, isi dari chapter ini hanya setengah dari biasanya (Setidaknya isi dari chapter 3 kemaren 1.5x lebih banyak dari sebelumnya), mana updatenya tambah lama lagi... Oooh... Tugas2ku yang berjibun... T.T (Jadi curhat ceritanya)._

_Welp, let's meet again at the next chapter!_


	5. Ch 5 - Konoha Royal Gakuen

_Hai semuanya, ketemu lagi dengan saya ShizuShizu-Nyan di fanfic ini (Agak gaje salam pembukanya). Thanks berat ya bagi semua yang udah membaca dan menyukai fanfic saya ini sekaligus review-reviewnya :'). Okay then, let's start this story!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ****Any resemblance to actual events or persons is entirely coincidental. (Sok serius nih :p)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Konoha Royal Gakuen**

Sakura tidak menyangka dirinya akan kembali ke sini lagi, ke Konoha. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, ia melirik keluar dari dalam kereta kuda megah yang terukirkan hiasan indah di dindingnya, cukup untuk menyita perhatian para pelalu lalang.

"Anda merindukan Kota ini?" Tanya Sanzo yang duduk di kursi di hadapan Sakura yang cukup dijawab dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Jujur saja, Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka dirinya akan kembali ke Konoha setelah hampir 1 bulan pergi meninggalkannya. Setidaknya tidak secepat ini. Pikiran bahwa ia akan tinggal kembali di Kota yang telah didiaminya selama 17 tahun membuat Sakura menjadi begitu ceria.

"Sanzo, apa kita akan menemui paman dan bibi pemilik toko buah tempatku kerja dulu?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap. Sebenarnya Sanzo tidak ingin mengizinkan hal tersebut, karena menurutnya hal itu akan menarik perhatian banyak orang jika mereka tahu Sakura yang notabene adalah seorang putri sekarang mendatangi daerah dimana ia tinggal dan bekerja dulu. Namun melihat mata Sakura yang penuh harap, dengan berat hati Sanzo mengizinkannya.

"Paman, Bibi!" Seru Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya ketika memasuki toko buah tersebut. Ekspresi terkejut tampak jelas menghiasi wajah mereka begitu melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang. Namun, tidak seperti dugaan Sakura yang mengira mereka akan menghambur memeluk dirinya, mereka hanya berbicara dengan suara yang jelas terdengar sangat sopan, segan, hormat dan takut.

"Tu... Tuan Putri? Ke... Kenapa anda datang ke toko buah yang kumuh ini?"

Hilanglah senyum yang mengembang di wajah Sakura begitu mendengar kalimat ini terlontar dari mulut bibi yang biasanya berbicara kepadanya dengan intonasi galak namun penuh kasih sayang.

"Ah... Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kalian setelah sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana? Tentunya setelah aku pergi bibi jadi kewalahan melayani pelanggan?" Tanya Sakura berbasa-basi dengan nada riang yang terdengar terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Tidak juga. Saya masih bisa melayani para pelanggan. Jumlah mereka memang tidak begitu banyak." Ujar bibi itu mengelak tidak ingin membuat Sakura khawatir. Namun ucapan ini semakin menyakitkan hati Sakura.

"Begitu... Haha, begitu ya. Maaf menganggu.." Sakura berkata sembari menunduk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan toko itu menuju kereta kudanya tanpa berpaling dengan ekspresi sedih yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tahan.

Nampak jelas di wajah suami istri itu bahwa mereka telah merasa bersalah mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun, mereka berpikir itulah hal yang terbaik bagi Sakura yang sekarang ini telah menjadi putri mahkota, tidak baik baginya untuk terus bergaul dengan rakyat jelata meski hal tersebut menyakitkan hati kedua belah pihak.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura memasangkan ekspresi wajah murung dan sedih. Ia tahu bahwa perlakuan dingin mereka tadi memiliki tujuan baik bagi Sakura, namun apa salahnya kalau mereka melupakan tingkatan derajat sejenak dan berbicara seperti biasa. Sanzo yang paham dengan perasaan Sakura sekarang hanya diam saja memberikan waktu bagi Sakura. Ia tahu lebih baik sekarang membiarkan Sakura menenangkan dirinya sendiri ketimbang memberi nasehat atau menghiburnya yang mungkin malah akan membuat perasaan Sakura semakin labil.

Tak lama kemudian kereta kuda berhenti yang menandakan mereka telah sampai ditujuan.

"Silahkan Nona." Ujar Sanzo sopan mempersilahkan Sakura turun dengan menyambut tangan kanannya.

Sakura berdecak kagum melihat betapa besar dan megahnya Konoha Royal Gakuen. Dengan luas total yang lebi dari 100 hektar itu, tak heran kalau dikatakan bahwa Konoha Royal Gakuen merupakan sekolah paling bergengsi diantara sekolah sejenis lainnya. Sekolah ini dillengkapi dengan semua fasilitas penunjang terbaik, mulai dari taman yang indah, lapangan khusus belajar berkuda, bangunan khusus mempelajari segala jenis beladiri mulai dari yang menggunakan senjata hingga tangan kosong, lapangan olahraga super lengkap, kolam renang yang lebar yang mungkin cukup bila seluruh murid berenang di dalamnya. Selain itu kantinnya pun memiliki bangunan tersendiri yang terdiri dari kios-kios yang khusus menjual makanan bintang lima dengan _chef_ terbaik. Gedung sekolahnya pun tak kalah megah yang dibangun terpisah setiap angkatannya, dengan perpustakaan sekolah yang ukurannya sangat besar dan kabarnya memuat semua buku yang ada di dunia ini, serta gedung asrama yang dipisah sesuai dengan jenis kelamin muridnya.

"Kepala sekolah bersikeras bahwa dari umur anda selayaknya memulai dari tingkat dua walau dari hasil tes masuk yang diadakan minggu lalu, anda mampu untuk langsung melanjutkan dari tingkat tiga. Dengan begini, target kita dimana anda lulus tahun depan jadi tidak tercapai." Keluh Sanzo sedikit frustasi dengan keketatan peraturan yang dijunjung kepala sekolah. Padahal di Royal Gakuen yang lain, anak usia 12 tahun pun boleh langsung mengambil tingkat tiga jika dianggap mampu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sanzo. Setidaknya aku tetap bisa mencetak prestasi selama aku bersekolah disini. Bukankah kau bilang setiap tahunnya ada pemilihan siswa terbaik bagi setiap angkatan?" Ujar Sakura menghibur Sanzo.

"Ya... Setidaknya hal itu bisa menjadi target anda. Dan..."

"Ya?"

"... Pastikan anda menikmati masa sekolah ini dan mendapatkan sahabat-sahabat yang bisa anda percaya."

"Pasti." Jawab Sakura pendek dengan senyum hangat yang menenangkan lelaki tua kepercayaannya itu.

* * *

"Mulai hari ini anda adalah murid sekolah ini. Saya percaya anda dapat mengikuti pelajaran walau tertinggal hampir sebulan, dan saya harap anda akan dapat menjadi pemimpin yang baik di masa datang." Itulah hal yang pertama kali dilontarkan oleh Kepala Sekolah Konoha Royal Gakuen, Tsunade. Sakura hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan kecil karena tertekan oleh aura tegas dan berwibawa yang dipancarkan oleh Tsunade.

"Nah, kalau begitu tidak perlu lagi bersopan santun ria seperti sekarang. Kau adalah murid di sekolah ini sekarang. Dan disini, guru memiliki tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari para murid. Jadi jangan pernah merendahkan apalagi mencemooh guru, mengerti?" Yang sekali lagi dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Sakura.

"Bagus. Kudengar, kau baru saja kembali menjadi putri, benar? Tidak usah minder dari teman-temanmu karena masa lalumu, karena sekarang kau memiliki derajat yang sama dengan mereka, mengerti?" Kata-kata Tsunade yang satu ini cukup mengena di hati Sakura. Ia memang merasa gugup dan minder mengingat dirinya yang dulu hidup sebagai masyarakat biasa sedangkan semua murid Konoha Royal Gakuen menjalani hidup mewah khas bangsawan sedari kecil.

"Mungkin kau akan bertemu dengan beberapa murid kurang ajar yang akan mencemoohmu atau bahkan mem_bully_mu. Segera laporkan hal itu pada para guru, oke? Karena biar anak dewa-pun tak akan bisa lolos dari hukuman kami, para guru." Ujarnya lagi yang membuat hati Sakura makin tenang.

"Dan tidak semua dari mereka itu kurang ajar dan sombong. Kau pasti akan menemukan orang-orang yang akan menerimamu apa adanya terlepas dari kerajaan mana kau berasal, harta benda, serta garis keturunan. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang nantinya dapat kau andalkan ketika telah menjadi pemimpin kerajaan untuk membangun tali persahabatan antar kerajaan yang lebih baik." Kali ini Tsunade melepaskan topeng dinginnya dan bicara dengan wajah lembut penuh perhatian.

"... Ya, terima kasih Bu." Jawab Sakura yang juga ikut tersenyum. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu mengikuti wakil kepala sekolah, Shizune yang akan mengantarkan Sakura ke gedung asrama dimana kamarnya berada. Sakura sempat bertemu dengan Sanzo di luar yang masih berdiri di samping kereta kudanya.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku kemari, Sanzo. Kau boleh pulang." Kata Sakura dengan sopan yang dituruti oleh Sanzo.

"Hati-hati dan selamat menjalankan kehidupan sekolah anda, Nona." Nasehat Sanzo dan salam sebelum pergi.

Terdapat 2 gedung asrama yang dipisahkan menurut jenis kelaminnya. Agar tidak terjadi pertemuan malam secara diam-diam antara penghuni asrama laki-laki dan perempuan, maka asrama laki-laki berada di sayap kiri sekolah dan asrama perempuan berada di sayap kanannya dengan jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh sehingga butuh usaha keras untuk menyelinap ke asrama yang berlawanan, ditambah lagi masing-masing memiliki guru supervisor asrama serta dewan komite disiplin yang dibentuk untuk setiap gedung asrama.

"Sekolah dimulai dari jam 8 pagi dan berakhir di jam 4 sore. Kau sudah harus berada di asramamu pada jam 8 malam dan lewat dari itu akan dikenakan hukuman dari guru supervisor asramamu bersama dewan komite disiplin. Jadi jangan coba-coba pulang malam." Ujar Shizune menjelaskan peraturan-peraturan asrama.

"Setiap kamar ditinggali oleh 2 orang, kebetulan teman sekamarmu juga murid pindahan. Mudah-mudahan kalian bisa cepat akrab." Ujarnya lagi.

Kamar Sakura berada di lantai teratas bangunan berlantai 5 itu. Mereka berhenti di depan kamar bernomor 505 diikuti dengan ketukan di pintunya oleh Shizune.

"Ya?" Jawab si penghuni kamar dengan suara lirih, takut-takut dan nyaris tak terdengar. Seorang gadis dengan bola mata lavender menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik pintu yang dengan sekali lihat semua orang yang bertemu dengannya langsung tahu bahwa ia sangat pemalu.

"Hinata, ini Sakura. Mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi teman sekamarmu."

"Hinata?!"

"Sa... Sakura!?"

Seru mereka berdua dengan hampir bersamaan. Walau tidak pernah bertemu dengan satu sama lain secara langsung, mereka saling mengetahui karena diceritakan oleh orang yang sama, Neji.

"Oooh... Apa kalian sudah saling kenal? Bagus kalau begitu. Nah, Hinata. Aku sudah menjelaskan beberapa peraturan umum kepada Sakura. Tolong jelaskan peraturan-peraturan khusus dan bantu Sakura di hari-hari pertamanya ya." Perintah Shizune seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keadaan canggung.

"Umm... Boleh masuk?" Tanya Sakura yang akhirnya tidak betah juga berdiri sendirian di koridor.

"Eh..? Ah... Eh... Silahkan. Ma.. Maaf..." Jawab Hinata yang masih tergagap berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan kamar yang dinilainya cukup luas untuk berdua dengan 1 kamar mandi yang tersedia di setiap kamar. Terdapat dua ranjang yang berada bersebrangan dengan dua meja belajar memisahkan keduanya. Ia menempatkan diri di ranjang yang masih polos yang ia duga merupakan ranjang yang dipersiapkan untuknya. Mereka kini duduk saling berhadapan dalam diam karena bingung ingin membicarakan topik apa, khususnya Sakura yang selain masih agak segan berbicara dengan seorang tuan putri tapi ia juga tahu dari Neji bahwa gadis yang dihadapannya ini sangat pemalu lagi pendiam. Jadilah Sakura menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengeluarkan baju-baju ganti dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di lemari yang telah disediakan.

Hinata yang juga tidak kalah bingung untuk memulai percakapan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti, mereview pelajaran hari ini serta mempelajari pelajaran untuk besok. Dikala murid lain sangat menghindari diri dari yang namanya belajar setelah jam sekolah selesai dan memilih kegiatan hiburan bersama teman-temannya yang lain, Hinata memilih langsung kembali ke asramanya dan belajar karena ia memang masih belum punya teman akrab hingga sekarang.

"Hmm... Hinata..." Gumam Sakura setelah selesai berberes yang berhasil menghentikan kegiatan sok sibuknya Hinata.

"Aku sudah selesai berberes-beres, apa kau bisa menunjukkan isi asrama ini sekarang?" Pintanya lembut.

"Oh... Tentu saja. Mari." Sahut Hinata seraya buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan memandu Sakura.

Sepanjang jalan tidak ada obrolan basa-basi yang tercipta selain penjelasan Hinata tentang ruangan-ruangan penting seperti ruang makan, ruang berkumpul untuk saling mengobrol dengan sesama penghuni asrama, ruang rekreasi dimana terdapat perpustakaan kecil dengan buku berbagai tema serta alat musik dan alat olahraga bagi mereka yang senang melakukan hal tersebut di waktu luangnya.

Hinata juga menjelaskan hal-hal yang belum dijelaskan oleh Shizune, misalnya makan pagi bersama diadakan dari jam 7 pagi hingga 7.45 dan maka malam bersama dimulai dari jam 7 malam sampai jam 8 malam. Para murid bebas untuk memilih makan bersama di asrama atau makan di kantin namun diharuskan untuk membayar. Makanan yang disediakan di asrama termasuk mewah bagi kalangan rakyat biasa namun tergolong sederhana bagi para bangsawan, karena itu kebanyakan lebih memilih makan di kantin sehingga setiap pagi dan malam hari hanya segelintir orang yang dapat ditemukan ketika makan bersama.

Peraturan dari dewan komite disiplin juga absolut, tidak boleh menentang aturan dari para anggota dewan dan hadiah hukuman bagi yang tidak menurut. Anggota dewan komite disiplin per asrama berjumlah 12 orang yang setiap tahunnya dipilih oleh guru supervisor asrama masing sesuai dengan nilai akademik maupun non akademik di sekolah serta seberapa taatnya seseorang itu pada peraturan. Karena itu selain menjadi anak emas para guru, mereka juga menjadi obyek kebencian murid-murid lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku juga anggota dewan komite disiplin meski baru pindah ke sekolah ini selama sebulan. Tapi tidak seperti lainnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tegas." Gumam Hinata lirih sembari tertawa kecil. Sakura sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana murid lainnya tidak ada yang menanggapi Hinata dan bertindak sekenanya walau di depan Hinata.

"Hmm? Siapa ini Hinata?" Ujar seorang gadis yang kemungkinan kakak tingkat mereka dengan wajah yang menunjukkan air muka ketus dan masam.

"Ah, Temari-senpai. Perkenalkan, ini Sakura dari kerajaan Haruno yang mulai hari ini bersekolah disini."

"Oh? Kerajaan Haruno..." Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk tanda paham kenapa Sakura baru saja memulai sekolah sekarang karena berita tentang kembalinya putri kerajaan Haruno telah diketahui oleh hampir setiap orang.

"Kau juga mulai dari tingkat dua seperti Hinata ya?" Tebaknya yang dijawab dengan anggukan segan dari Sakura.

"Yah, atuhi peraturan sekolah dan asrama ini serta laporkan jika ada murid yang menganggu. Kuharap kau bisa menikmati masa-masamu disini." Pesannya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Haruno.

"Walaupun wajahnya selalu terlihat ketus dan masam, Temari-senpai sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik dan selalu bisa diandalkan. Dia juga ketua dewan komite disiplin disini." Ujar Hinata menjelaskan perihal Temari kepada Sakura yang berhasil memenuhii rasa penasarannya.

Perjalanan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka terasa panjang dan lama tanpa ada temanan obrolan sedikitpun. Namun akhirnya Hinata membuka pembicaraan ketika akan hampir sampai ke kamar mereka.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menemui Nii-san lagi, Sakura-san?"

Sakura tahu yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Neji, dan ia menjawab, "Umm, masih belum... Dan Sakura saja sudah cukup." Tambahnya untuk meralat Hinata.

Tapi pertanyaan dari Hinata kini terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

_'Benar juga... Sudah lama aku tidak menemuinya. Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi Neji-San dalam waktu dekat...'_

* * *

_Sorry, kayaknya sifat Sakura sekarang malah jadi OOC jauh begini T.T. Well, chapter depan akan jadi babak perkenalan para pangeran yang akan jadi calon pasangan Sakura. Karena updatetan kali ini lebih cepat dari biasanya, ada kemungkinan untuk chapter 5 akan lebih lambat dari biasanya (I hope not). Tapi doain saya supaya bisa update yang cepat ya?  
_

___Btw, pas sebulan sejak fic ini pertama dipublish guys! v(^.^)_. See you next time!


End file.
